This invention relates to a device assisting in the development of a consistent putting stroke and, more particularly, to a device that permits a user to develop a feel of a proper putting stroke while visually confirming that the face of a putter head remains essentially normal to the intended golf ball putting path during such a stroke.
Although the concept of putting is fairly simple, the proper putting technique is difficult to master and maintain. The concept of putting a ball requires that the face of the putter head be essentially normal to the line extending through the ball in the direction that the golfer wishes to stroke the ball (the "target line") and that the face impact the ball while the putter head moves along this line. A good putting stroke first requires a proper address position. At address, the sole of the putter is placed in substantially abutting relationship with the putting surface and face of the putter is placed immediately behind the ball, in essentially an abutting relationship, with the face centered on the ball and normal to the target line. The putter head is then moved a short distance back from the ball while maintaining the face normal to the target line and centered on the ball (the "back swing"). Next, the putter head is propelled forward to impact the ball while still maintaining the normal and centered relationship of the face (the "approach") and then maintained in the same relationship for a short distance after impact (the "follow through").
Simple in concept, but extremely difficult in the implementation, the desired putting stroke has been analyzed endlessly. The most widely accepted technique to implement the proper putting stroke is the use of the pendulum swing technique where the golfer maintains firm wrists (i.e., does not break his or her wrists) and swings essentially from the shoulders. The putter swings in an arc much like a pendulum, the shoulders of the golfer being the pivot of the pendulum shaft and the arms and putter shaft being the pendulum shaft. When performed correctly, this technique provides a consistent approach of the face to the ball. The correct technique requires that the face be initially aligned correctly. Next the putter head is moved along the extension of the target line in the back swing and then moved forward along the target line in approach and follow through. Upon impact, the golf ball will then move along the target line.
The errors that arise in putting are numerous and can occur during the address, the back swing, or the approach to the point of impact. The results of the errors are typically similar, i.e., the ball moves along an undesired path. Only a fraction of a degree deviation of the putter face from normal to the target line may result in missed putts, particularly at putting distances greater than about four to five feet. Correcting such putting errors requires much practice to develop the proper technique and feel of putting. Too often the proper technique and feel is thought to have been developed when, in fact, one error is corrected by introducing another, resulting in the compounding of errors and inconsistent play. It clearly would be desirable to have a putting aid that would allow the golfer to actually visualize whether the proper putting stroke is occurring. Connecting a proper visual image to the "feel" reinforces the proper feel which is more likely to be carried over into actual golf games quicker and with more consistency than the trial and error method of usual practice.
The number of devices that have been created to develop and improve the putting skill of golfers are legion. The patent art, for example, is replete with devices that are meant to aid the golfer in his or her quest for improved putting, perhaps the most crucial aspect of scoring in golf. However, when searching the availability of such putting devices commercially, it is noted that very few are being marketed. This can perhaps be attributed to the complexity of many of the prior art devices, which deters the average golfer from using them but once. Golfers have little patience for devices requiring more than a few seconds of set up time and/or extensive practice to use them correctly. Moreover, many putting devices, due to their cumbersome nature, prevent a golfer from developing a feel for putting which can be carried over to actual play.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,415 issued Apr. 20, 1976 to W. H. Stuart describes a simple putting aid device which clamps to the shaft of the putter and assists the golfer in aligning the putter head with the face normal to the target line at address. The device of the Stuart patent, however, does not provide for visual confirmation that the normal alignment of the face of the putter head is being maintained during the back swing and approach.
Still another simple putting aid device, alerting the user when the putter head is not properly aligned at address, is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,268 issued Sep. 11, 1979 to Lorang. The device utilizes a gauge that is preferably in the form of an open circle mounted on the shaft of the putter. The golfer views the ball and the putter head through the gauge and from this can determine if the putter face is aligned normally to the projected path of the ball. The patentee further states in one of the objects that the gauge can be used to visually indicate whether or not the club head has been moved on a straight line during the stroke. Unfortunately, it appears that the golfer would have to watch the gauge instead of the ball during the back swing and approach rather than the ball itself. This in itself is a grave error, as it is extremely important for the golfer to keep his or her eyes on the ball at all times. Other visual aligning devices are found variously in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,033,574; 3,262,705; 3,273,892; 3,273,893; 3,298,693; 3,495,834; 4,174,838; 4,647,045; 4,789,158; 4,949,971; and 4,953,867.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,160 issued Oct. 11, 1977 to Salata is typical of the devices that utilize image projections to aid the golfer in aligning the club face at address and for indicating alignment has been maintained through the club swing. It is a complex device to use and would largely deter any but the most dedicated golfer with a bent toward using complex gadgets for practicing putting.
Thus, it is clear that putter training devices of the prior art do not provide for consistent and proper training and are awkward to use, require assembly and adjustment each time the devices are used anew, or require extensive practice to use the training devices properly.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for a putting training device that is light weight and does not significantly alter the feel of the putting stroke due to the additional weight and site of attachment on the putter, is easy to install, and minimizes any learning curve necessary to master the use of the device;
It is another object of the present invention to provide for a putting training device that provides visual feedback during all phases of a golf stroke without causing the golfer to lose actual visual contact with the ball;
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide for a putting training device which is easily adjustable and allows golfers of various heights and postures, and with various types of putters, to use the device and achieve the same benefits in putting assistance.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide for a putting training device which is simple to use and inexpensive to manufacture.